The present invention relates ink stamping systems and methods in which an ink impression is formed on an image surface. The ink is applied to a stamp member on which a design is formed in bas relief. The stamp member with ink thereon is brought into contact with the image surface such that ink is transferred to the image surface to form an ink impression or image in a configuration corresponding to the design on the stamp member.
The present invention is of particular importance in the formation of artistic rather than commercial ink impressions. Art stamping uses the same basic ink stamping process as commercial ink stamping but has evolved to allow more precise creative control over the details and quality of the resulting ink impression. The principles of the present invention may also have application to commercial ink stamping, however.
Ink stamping systems for use by art stampers are designed and constructed primarily to obtain a high quality ink impression, with flexibility of use also being of importance. Considerations such as repeatability of the ink impression, ease of use, and durability of the stamping devices are of lesser importance than in the commercial ink stamping environment.
In one conventional form, an inking assembly comprises a stamp member formed by flat sheet of rubber. A design formed in bas relief on a first surface of the stamp member. A stamp member is typically flexible, in which case a second surface of the stamp member is supported by a rigid member. The rigid member may comprise or be attached to a handle that facilitates manipulation of the stamp member.
Continuous inking assemblies that form a continuous, repeated ink image are also known. Such inking assemblies comprise a stamping wheel that supports a stamp member defining a cylindrical stamping surface. The design formed in bas relief on the stamp member is formed on the outer surface of the stamp member. The stamp member is mounted on a handle or handle assembly such that the handle can be grasped to roll the stamp member along an ink pad and then along an inking surface to form the desired ink impression on the inking surface. In some continuous inking assemblies, the ink pad is also mounted to the handle such that ink is continuously applied to the outer member of the stamp member as the stamp member rolls along the inking surface.
The need exists for improved systems and methods for creating continuous ink impressions utilizing continuous inking assemblies.